


Bar Fight

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Anne protects Katherine, But mostly angst, But then there's fluff, Catalina doesn't like it when Anne's sad, Catalina protects Anne, Catherine gets involved too, F/F, HENRY GETS WHAT HE DESERVES, Henry is still a man child, How Do I Tag, So much angst, but whats new, it's super cute, marriage goals, she reacts violently when someone upsets her, the queens gang up on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Henry won't leave Katherine aloneSo Anne takes him down.Or the queens get into a bar fight with their reincarnated ex-husband. And he loses magnificently
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING WARNING
> 
> The guy is in this one

Catalina couldn’t have known what would happen while she and Anna were in the bathroom.

She couldn’t have known that Henry was there.

She also couldn’t have known that Anne would start a bar fight with him when he wouldn’t leave Kat alone.

But all of the above happened.

_______

“Hey Angel! I’ll be right back okay?”

Anne nodded in response.

_ Okay I have 5 minutes to buy alcoholic drinks that Catalina would never let me get. _

Anne turned towards the bar, and almost threw up. She could’ve sworn that she saw Henry. With his beady eyes, and greasy hands. But when she looked again he was gone.

_ Must be imagining it. _

Then Anne turned towards her baby cousin and saw that she hadn’t been imagining it. Katherine was pinned against the wall looking at Henry with obvious fear in her eyes.

“Hey!” Anne called out to Henry.

When he turned around Anne had visions of blood and a swordsman swinging his axe. “You made a grave mistake coming here, Henry.” Henry was pleased by this statement. “You do remember me!” Anne sneered at him “Difficult to forget the man that beheaded me and my cousin.” Anne discreetly waved at Katherine, telling her to run. Henry took a step towards Anne

“Don’t come any closer.”

Henry grinned at her, and suddenly his hand was wrapped around her arm. In a quick instinctual reaction, Anne raised her glass and shattered it over his head.

“Owowowow, you  _ bitch _ !”

“Stay away from me. Stay away from  _ all  _ of us. You hear me?! Stay away!”

Henry lunged at her. Slapping her fairly hard. Hard enough to cause her to go crashing into the ground. At this point Cathy and Jane were nearby. Cathy with a surge of bravery pushed Henry off of Anne.

Anne scrambled away from him. And ran straight into Catalina.

“Are you alright?” Catalina asked worriedly. Examining her wounds. When Catalina looked up, she saw him. With a growl, Catalina stepped in front of Anne protectively. 

“Fuck off, Henry. And if I were you, I'd make sure that you stayed away from my  _ wife  _ too.”

Henry looked enraged. “ _ Your wife?! You married the French whore?! _ ”

Anne flinched in response to this statement. Catalina noticed this and took a threatening step forward. “Call her a whore  _ again _ , and  _ see  _ what happens.”

“Well it’s the truth. She is a  _ slut _ ! I mean-” 

“You always did brag about them.”

“What?”

_ “Your teeth.” _

Then Catalina punched him in the mouth. Successfully knocking in a few of his teeth. Henry spat out 2 or 3 teeth, and looked at Cataline. “Oh, you’ll-”

“Hey! You seven! Outta my bar! No fights allowed in here. You heard me  _ out _ !”

Anna growled at Henry as he passed by.

As the 6 ex-wives moved through the parking lot, Anne and Catalina leaned on each other heavily. “Are you okay?” Anne eventually whispered, picking up Catalina’s bruised hand. “Am  _ I  _ okay?  _ You’re  _ the one who just got into a bar fight with our abusive  _ ex-husband _ . The more pertinent question is, are  _ you  _ okay?” Anne shrugged. “I didn’t do it for me. I did it because he wouldn’t leave KitKat alone.” Catalina kissed Anne’s cheek. “It doesn’t matter right now why you did it. What matters to  _ me  _ is that you did. You could’ve been seriously hurt!” Anne smiled at Catalina’s worried tone. “I’m pretty sure he was more hurt than me.”

“Yeah, she smashed a wine glass over his head.” Katherine said suddenly.

“And Cathy shoved him off of Anne.” Jane added.

“And you, knocked in his teeth.” Anne finished.

“So technically, me, Kitten, and Jane, are the only people who didn’t participate in a bar fight.” Anna said slowly.

“Pretty much yeah.” Anne said with a giggle.

Anne looked at Catalina. She was shaking her head with a small smile. “I would do it again for you, angel.”

“Awwwww” Jane and Katherine chorused.

“But we are definitely taking a look at that slap mark, it looks like it’s welting.” She added.

Anne laughed. “Okay. But you have to promise cuddles after.”

Catalina looked at her. “Obviously, when have there ever not been cuddles?”

“Fair point, but I’m just making sure.” 

Catalina grinned and pulled her in. Anne smiled into the kiss, bringing her hands up to Catalina’s face and scratching lightly. “I love you, baby.” Anne whispered against Catalina’s lips. “I love you too, Angel.” Catalina whispered back.

“Finally! Why did we park so far away?” Cathy called out.

Catalina started forward, then turned and offered her hand out to Anne. With a laugh Anne accepted her hand, and walked to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Anne and Catalina are couple goals


End file.
